Algo para Lembrar
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: LEXANA. Shortfic. Lana e Lex conversam sozinhos no Talon e algo acontece. Não sou muito fã de lexlana, mas gosto de ler (e às vezes escrever) fics com todos os pares possíveis para Lex.


**Algo para Lembrar**

— Sinceramente, às vezes gostaria de saber se isso tem realmente a ver com destino. É que sinto que a cada dia me torno uma pessoa mais calculista. Talvez por isso eu me sinta tão indigno de que sintam amor por mim...

— Não deveria pensar assim... Eu não diria isso de você...

— E o que você diria?

— Que todos esses traumas vão passar... No dia em que você encontrar alguém que vai te amar tanto, tanto, que seria capaz de dar a vida por ti... Só isso...

— Não acredito que haja alguém assim para mim... Normalmente relacionamentos se desfazem por choques de opiniões, interesse por outras pessoas, distância, incompreensão... No meu caso foi tentativa quase bem-sucedida de assassinato... O que pensa a respeito disso? — e ele sorriu, mas havia tristeza em seu sorriso amigável.

— Dinheiro e poder são coisas que mexem muito com a mente humana...

— Eu sei... Sei muito bem...

— Tente esquecer...

— Não! Não devemos esquecer as lições que a vida nos passa, aprenda isso.

— Não quer ficar sozinho para sempre recebendo as lições da vida, quer?

— Se for para ser assim...

— Mas não é para ser assim... Nem com você, nem com ninguém...

— Acha que vou permitir que me enganem de novo? Acha que me permitirei ser tão ingênuo outra vez em minha vida? Só se eu fosse um idiota!

— Consigo sentir a redoma em volta de você... é firme, quase intransponível... e isso me preocupa...

— Por que?

— Por que gosto de você, Lex...

Ele só a olhou sem nada falar.

— E sei que gosta de mim também, senão não estaria conversando sobre isso comigo tão tarde da noite depois de o Talon fechar e todo mundo ter ido embora.

— Tem razão... Gosto muito de você, Lana...

E agora foi a vez dela sorrir.

— Lana... se você não amasse Clark, acha que em algum momento da sua vida poderia ter se apaixonado por... mim?

Lana surpreendeu-se um pouco com a pergunta, mas logo estava sorrindo novamente.

— Eu não sei.... Me deixa avaliar você melhor...

— Está tentando me deixar envergonhado.

— Humm.... Deixa eu ver.... Bom gosto pra se vestir, sorriso lindo, olhar mais lindo ainda, culto, inteligente... Eu não sei não, Lex, mas acho que se não amasse tanto o Clark, eu estaria caidinha de paixão por você.

Lex sorriu.

— O mais estranho é que acredito nisso...

— Não é pra ser estranho... Você é o homem dos sonhos de muitas mulheres... Inclusive dos meus...

— Mas Clark não é sonho, é realidade...

— Sim, Clark é a realidade... Mas às vezes eu queria sonhar um pouco mais... — falou ela com olhar tristonho.

Nesse instante, Lex se aproximou mais de Lana e a abraçou. Seus olhos se encontraram. Seus narizes se tocaram. Suas bocas estavam a poucos milímetros. Ele então alisou gentilmente os cabelos dela.

— Se a situação fosse outra, poderia realmente me amar de verdade, Lana?

— Eu poderia amar muito você, Lex.

— Eu também poderia te amar muito...

Lana fechou os olhos a espera de um beijo, seu coração batia forte dentro do peito, suas pernas tremiam nervosamente, suas mãos estavam geladas, mas o resto do corpo estava quente. Contudo, nada aconteceu. Ela abriu os olhos para encontrar o olhar de Lex tão terno e gentil como no momento em que os fechara.

— É mesmo uma pena que a situação não seja outra...— e lhe deu agora um beijo, mas no rosto.

— Sim, é verdade... — Lana confirmou um tanto sem graça.

— Sabe o que mais me entristece nisso tudo?

— O que?

— É que tenho certeza que nunca vou encontrar uma outra Lana na minha vida.

— Pode encontrar mulheres bem melhores.

— Eu duvido, mas mesmo assim obrigado pelo incentivo. Acho que é hora de ir embora agora.

Lana só consentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas antes gostaria de perguntar se vai conseguir esquecer...

— Esquecer o que?

— O beijo que eu te dei...

— Aquele beijo? — Lana perguntou sorrindo enquanto tocava o lado do rosto que Lex beijara há poucos instantes.

— Não. Esse beijo... — inesperadamente Lex a beijou nos lábios agora. Lana completamente pega de surpresa nada fez além de arregalar os olhos para depois fecha-los gradualmente e entregar-se ao momento.

— Você vai esquecer? — ela perguntou a Lex, após suas bocas se separarem.

— Eu perguntei primeiro.

— Se você esquecer, eu esqueço...

— Podemos fingir que esquecemos... O que acha?

— Fingir? Tudo bem... Acho que isso eu posso fazer...

— Agora eu já vou... Durma bem, Lana...

Lex seguiu na direção da porta.

— Mas... — Lana quase gritou e isso fez Lex voltar-se na direção dela de novo.

— Mas o que? — ele perguntou.

— Mas quando eu me sentir triste e sozinha, eu não vou conseguir evitar de lembrar...

Lex balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Eu sei, Lana... Eu também não vou conseguir... — e foi embora.

Fim


End file.
